blackinksoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Althea Deala
VerbenaxViolet (VerxVio) or LEN (レン Ren) is the creator of various fantasy stories one of her favorites would be the Yotokaido, Crimson Blood and Butterflies on the Rainbow series. LEN's solo group upgraded to VerVio+. Present In 2011, LEN gets busy more often than usual due to her studies thus resulting her to stop making mangas. Though she would usually think of ideas to put in her mangas whenever she has free time. LEN has the idea of making random pictures and comics of the characters she plays in her Facebook account and also tends to draw her UTAUs almost every minute. Works (Summarized) 'Originals Works' 'Extra Works' Works (Series) 'Yotokaido Hexalogy ' *'Notable Stories: Blue Wizard Aoi '(Part I), White Witch Ayako '''(Part II), Yotokaido: Reform! (Part III), Yotokaido ~Eternal Chronicles~ (Part IV), Yotokaido ~Eternal Chronicles~ II (Part V) and Yotokaido -Spiral Twilight-''' (Part VI) :She admitted that the Yotokaido Series came from her favorite manga and anime, Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden. However, she made some twists in the plot and some confusing personalities in each characters which ended up being answered with a dark past. :Aside from that, Yotokaido was supposed to be a one-shot manga in 2007 with the very long title La RosexLe ChocolatxLa Cerise (RosexChocolatexCherry in French) but it was soon elevated in 2008 when LEN realized that the title does not make sense and it does not match up with the story. :In La RosexLe ChocolatxLa Cerise, the only characters present in the pre-made of Yotokaido would be Aoyaka Higuchi (renamed as Ayako Higuchi), Torotoshi Hagami (renamed as Kuro Hayami) and some elder witch with no name (presumed to be Echo Lowleit). The story is that Aoyaka took pity of a poor boy and tried to convince Torotoshi to help him in which he refused (but in the end, they still helped him). 'Crimson Blood Trilogy ' *'Notable Stories: Crimson Blood -Zero- '(Part I), Crimson Blood: Re-ACT '''(Part II), Crimson Blood ~Rise to Oblivion~ (Part III) :LEN based this series from two of Jun Mochizuki's works namely Crimson Shell and Pandora Hearts . She firmly stayed in the plot of Crimson Blood that Lawrence would enter Crimson Blood Company for a certain reason, got shocked from hearing that it was a supernatural company, tried to escape but stayed and summoned an alchemy by himself. :LEN then made two other stories named Crimson Blood: Re-Act! and Crimson Blood ~Rise to Oblivion~ and changed Crimson Blood (1st story) to Crimson Blood -Zero- to avoid confusion between the name of the series and story. '''Celestian Duology *'Notable Stories: ' Land of the Heavenly Skies '''(Part I), Land of Gold (Part II) :Celestian Series is based from Pandora Hearts and Umineko no Naku Koro ni since there are 4 powerful families fighting to take over Celestia and the Land of Gold at the same time. :Basically, the story is all about heirs and heiress who can control the 4 elements (Water, Wind, Earth and Fire) with additional of 2 elements namely Dark and Light. Since people care about domination, they have to fight to get it even if it means killing oneself. Oni Realm Trilogy *'''Notable Stories: Horror of Time (Part I), Dark Heart (Part II), Insanity '''(Part III) :Oni Realm is a new series created in 2011. The old title for it is '''Nightmare Realm '''but LEN thought that it does not make sense at all, so she renamed it. The original plot is that '''Eric Monroe (renamed as Lars Garland) is a agent who crossdress as a girl in order to solve supernatural cases but LEN change the story because a detective story does not match with the dark themes stored in the story instead she made a story about monsters (oni), humans and elves with the ability to transform animals into deadly weapons. :The way clothes were drawn and also the transforming of organisms are based in Soul Eater and Disgaea . As a fan of the Disgaea game, LEN wanted to make a story badly and ended up having Oni Realm as the story for her obssession of wanting to draw 'unsual' clothing. 'With the Dead Trilogy ' *'Notable Stories: Evening With the Dead' (Part I), Morning With the Dead '''(Part II), Afternoon With the Dead (Part III) :Somewhere in mid-2009, LEN became obssessed with the first-shooter game, Left 4 Dead through her favorite YouTube gamers,kilplixism and Criken. She also tried the game herself but was upset that the game kept on lagging. Fake Engagement Trilogy *'Notable Stories: I Hereby Declare you Masahiko and Fumio '(Part I), I Officially Proclaim You Touya and Shigeru (Part II), I Now Announce You Lan and Hotaka (Part III), Beloved Memories (Omake) :LEN created the logy due to having an uncontrollable craving for yaoi/shounen-ai (boy's love in japanese) and is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica and Sekaii-ichi Hatsukoi . :Originally, the story is a one-shot focusing on only two boys namely Masahiko Yamada and Fumio Takumi but then LEN thought of 'What will happen if Masahiko has a best friend?' and therefore resulting her to create a second story. LEN enjoyed creating certain parts in which the character's get to experience embarrassment and humiliation out of the blue and also some cheesy romantic stuff (they all give her a smile in the face and also a warm feeling in her chest). Butterflies on the Rainbow Pentalogy *'Notable Stories: War: Fight of the Five '(Part I), Descendant: Oracle Heritage (Part II), Ego: Looking through Reflections (Part III), Chains: Way to Freedom (Part IV), Rewrite: The Threads of Fate (Part V) :The series is based on CLAMP in Wonderland and Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora because of the crossovers of characters and reincarnations. LEN made this to out of wonder if they met and how would each react with one another. So, basically, the stories are made out of curiosity. The story, Looking through Reflections''' is dark themed and several things are happening between the real world and the reflect world. Works (Non-Series and Novels) 'We Are Opposites!' We Are Opposites! is a story based from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt but with a twist with the angel (Ranshi) being in Hell and the devil (Ayumi) being in Heaven. The manga is said to have dropped. 'Capo: Nao' LEN made this out of her favorite movie, Kung Fu Panda but she is still pushing through the story. The manga is said to have dropped. It was later revived and renamed as Destiny Traits . However, both stories have been dropped. 'Alone: Boy Meets Girl' The story of Alone is based on the song Ichiban no Takaramono in Angel Beats! inwhich it is focusing on Yui's disability to do active activities. 'Light ~Descendant of Salvatore~ ' Light was based on three stories namely: Black★Rock Shooter, Prétear and Shugo Chara! 'The Enigma Identity' Influences According to LEN, she found a lot of inspirations and influences along her journey majority of them would be animes. Anime/Manga/Shows *Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden - Masashi Kishimoto *Shaman King - Hiroyuki Takei *Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi - Shungiku Nakamura *Chibi-san Date - Hidekaz Himaruya *Kanon - Key *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - 07th Expansion *Crimson Shell - Jun Mochizuki *Fate/Stay Night - Type-Moon *Makai Senki Disgaea - Nippon Ichi *Ao no Exorcist - Kazue Kato *Soul Eater - Atsushi Okubo *Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles - CLAMP *Air - Key *Shakugan no Shana - Yashichiro Takahashi, Noizi Ito *Umineko no Naku Koro ni - 07th Expansion *Junjou Romantica - Shungiku Nakamura *Strawberry Panic! - Sakurako Kimino *Axis Powers Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya *Angel Beats! - Key *Pandora Hearts - Jun Mochizuki *Kobato. - CLAMP *Toradora! - Yuyuko Takemiya, Yasu *School Days - 0verflow *Avatar: The Last Airbender - Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko *Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni - 07th Expansion Games *Clannad - Key *Record of Agarest War - Idea Factory *RomaHeta - ?Unknown Creator? *Disgaea Series - Nippon Ichi Software *Okami - Clover Studio *Fate/Stay Night - Type-Moon *RE: Alistair ++ - Sakevisual *Grand Theft Auto Series - Rockstar Games *HetaOni - Tomoyoshi *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Game Arts *Every Sunrise - Sakevisual *Kingdom Hearts Series - Square *Alice: Madness Returns - Spicy Horse *HetaQuest - Fujino *Silent Hill Series - Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo and various *Marl Kingdom Series - Nippon Ichi Software *Eternal Sonata - Tri-Crescendo *Air - Key *Ripples - Sakevisual *Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke o Series - Fuguriya, Peco, Shinichirō Sano *God of War Series - Sony Computer Entertainment Santa Monica Studio *Gloria Hetalia! - Gloria Hetalia Game Manufacture Committee *Fatal Frame Series - Tecmo *Assassin's Creed Series - Ubisoft Monstreal *X-note - zeiva *Gakuen Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya Extra Notings 'Ninja Saga' LEN then decides to make pictures and comics of the characters she plays. She has grown obssessed in making a story of her characters in Emagist Entertainment Limited 's Ninja Saga in her Facebook account'. '''Her two ninjas (one from her account orginally and another from her sister's account) made a promise during their childhood days to be promoted in the same level at the same time until they reach Jonin but unfortunately one of them needed to stay behind and break their promise. 'UTAUloid' LEN never taken UTAU very seriously so whenever she would make comics it would be out of randomness since she indicated that 'their is no actual story' in her UTAUs. But she is still working on it. Her UTAUs are planned to be 3 of them namely Rei Miene (Normal voice), Rie Miene (High voice) and Rui Miene (Low voice) and she made them somewhat like 'sisters'. However, even if they are already planned, she decided to not give them to public fearing of bad comments. Rui is, so far, the only one who doesn't have her voicebank yet but Rei and Rie already have their own but they have problems with their pronounciations. Recently, LEN already planned to make an ACT2 and ACT3 for Rei and Rie but no plans on making Rui's voicebank. She went too far to the point of actually planning Appends for each of her UTAUs which can be viewed in her memo . Trivia *Before the name VerbenaxViolet is made, LEN was known as 3-Kizuna, ShamanNightXWine and ShamanBook. It was about time she settles in a name once and for all. ataraxia-X is her final, FINAL username. *LEN decided to upgrade her name from VerbenaxViolet to VerVio+, but don't worry, you can still find her with the use of VerbenaxViolet. *For some unknown reason, VerVio+ enjoys watching other people play some survival horror games even if she ends up having nightmares from it. *She likes playing games like RPGs (Disgaea, Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure, Atelier Annie), visual novels (Ripples, X-Note, Katawa Shoujo) and fighting games (Tekken, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes). This games include fan-made (Honey Gift, Parallel Lovers) and originally made games (Mr. Toko and Xolga, RE: Alistair). *VerVio+ likes perverted stuff such as shown in the Japanese cartoon Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. *She hates it when her favorite game or doujinshi or anime isn't continued. *She likes Vocaloid songs *VerVio+ normally uses Adobe Photoshop CS5 to color her artworks. But she wishes to try SAI and Adobe Photoshop Elements in coloring. *She uses Sony Vegas Pro. 8 in editing videos and post in YouTube to gain subscribers. *There are so many programs that VerVio+ wanted to try, namely: Adobe After Effects, Ren'py, SAI, Adobe Photoshop Elements, Sony Vegas Pro. 9 and 10 Usernames VerVio+ goes through various sites which she wants to join. Here is a list of her usernames: *VerbenaxViolet/VerVio+/ataraxia-X (Official) *ShamanNightxWine (deviantART) *ShamanBook/ShamanBooknoUta/MysticalBlueFlames/xXxKnightLen03xXx (YouTube) *Len-Lena (FictionPress) *QuestKnight21155 (Pottermore) Links *Official site (in English and Japanese) *Portfolio *Art Dump/Blog *FictionPress *deviantArt '(along with Opt-Ima's works)' *YouTube *SmackJeeves *Blog '(UTAU's blog)''' Category:Extras